Finding True Love
by mysterygirl94
Summary: Sakura is betrayed by the guy she trusted the most. Will she be able to believe in love again. Will she ever find true love, read to find out. Spoiler alert: This story is full of twists and romance in the future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry readers for posting after 2 weeks. I wanted to improve my story so here it is. Thanks to Anatolie for encouraging me to write a better story. Thanks to my best friend for helping me with the story plot and last but on the least special thanks to my beta reader Big Eater Queen for editing. Do check out her stories. **

Chapter 1

Fujitaka Kinomoto was a very ambitious and rich businesses man. After the death of his wife, he took care of his children Toya and Sakura and never let them feel her absence. Toya, was the topper of Keio University like his dad. His only goal was to take their family's company to a much higher level than it was at the time. Sakura on the other hand was a party animal who just managed to pass from a graduate college. Her only goal in life was to marry a rich man who could take care of her like her dad did so she could spend the rest of her life partying and attending charity events like a rich housewife. Tomoyo was Sakura's cousin from her mother's side. Unlike Sakura she had her future planned out. She wanted to have her own fashion brand and she wanted to sell them in a store of her own.

On night, Sakura and Tomoyo were dancing at a club. Sakura decided to take a break.

"Tomoyo I think I'll get a drink. Do you want something?" Sakura asked Tomoyo over the loud music.

"No thanks Sakura. I'm good." Sakura shrugged and walked towards the bar.

"One Apple Martini please." She asked the bartender. A handsome guy with blue hair and gray eyes walked towards her and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey there. Do you want to dance?"

Sakura always had a line of guys ready to do anything for her. She wasn't sure if it was because of her looks or her father's money. She glanced at the guy through the corner of her eyes.

"I'm not interested." She said while checking her phone. She saw five missed calls from her father in the call log. A bit worried, she walked to a quiet place and called up her father. He picked up almost immediately

"Hello father?"

"Sakura, come home. I need to talk to you," Fujitaka said in a serious tone.

"Ok father I'll be there." She cut the call and walked over to Tomoyo who was still dancing.

"Tomoyo father wants to talk to me. We need to leave now." Her cousin nodded her understanding and they left together.

Fujitaka put down the phone. He was sitting on the arm chair in the drawing room worrying about Sakura. He only wished that she would be more responsible like Toya, maybe even help him in the business. And he just knew how to do that. Mr. Robin Mihara, a business man was coming from London the next day to make a deal with him and he planned to ask Sakura to attend the meeting in hopes that she would learn something. Fujitaka was lost in thoughts about Sakura and the meeting when Toya walked in.

"Father, what's wrong? You look worried." he asked with concern.

"I'm just a little worried about Sakura. Is the presentation ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes father. I know how important this deal is. Don't worry about Sakura I'm sure she will come around." Toya was telling his father as Sakura rushed into the room.

"Father, you said that you wanted to talk to me," She said. Fujitaka sat up straight and spoke to Sakura very seriously.

"Sakura I'm worried about you. It has been two months since you graduated and all you do is party all night with your friends. I want you to get a little serious about your life. That's why I want you to attend a meeting tomorrow. A business man is coming from London. It's very important that you attend this meeting and I hope that you will learn something from it." He sternly told her.

Now Sakura has always loved her father. She didn't remember her mom because she died when she was three years old. She was willing to do anything to make her father happy. It had never crossed her mind that her father would be this worried over her actions.

"Yes father, whatever you say." She said, feeling bad to have let her father down.

The next day, Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm. She stretched her hand out and switched it off. She rolled onto her stomach, squinted at the clock and tilted her head in sleepy confusion

"It's just seven?" She murmured.

Then she remembered her father's talk and that she was to attend the meeting in the office. She jumped out of the bed and picked out a pink blouse with a black formal skirt to go with it. She quickly showered and went downstairs down for breakfast.

"Looks like its going to rain today." Toya said sarcastically and smirked when he saw her coming down. If looks could kill, he would have been dead thousands of times, courtesy of Sakura's glare.

"It's good to see you taking my advice seriously." Fujitaka said with a smile.

"I promise to help you from now on father. I won't let you down." Sakura promised him.

They had their usual bread and homemade jam for breakfast, specially prepared by Jenny the cook.

"Sakura, Toya and I will be busy taking care of the official things. So I want you to take care of our guest when he arrives. He must feel at home."

"Yes father." she replies.

Later at the office, Fujitaka and Toya were busy getting everything ready for the presentation while Sakura was waiting at the entrance for Mr. Robin Mihara, the person she was to take care of.

_"I wonder what kind if a person he is. I just hope he is not some boring old man. I don't want to spend my day with some boring person."_ she thought.

A black Audi entered and parked itself in front of her. The driver got down and opened the back door. A young man with blue hair and gray eyes gets down the car. He was wearing a smart blue shirt with a black tie, a black coat and black pants.

_"Oh no! It's the same guy from the club I was at yesterday. Now what do I do?"_ Sakura worriedly thought.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review I'll be waiting :) Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter by next week. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry guys i was unable to upload as promised. I had exams. Hope you like this chapter. Please review. Special tanks to my Beta reader Big Eater Queen. **

Chapter 2

Robin Mihara got down his car, entered the building and walked towards Sakura. She gulped and put a smile on her face.

"G-Good Morning Mr. Mihara. I'm Sakura Kinomoto," She said, trying to hide the surprise in her tone. She hoped she didn't look like she had a watery smile.

"Have we met before?" he asked, narrowing his eyes a bit as he tried to figure out why she was so familiar.

"Not that I remember of. Come, my Father must be waiting," she changed the conversation and hoped that her act had worked.

"Yes, we better get going." He nodded his head and followed her.

She showed him the way to their presentation hall. The presentation went well. Robin seriously listened to Toya's presentation and signed the deal. Fujitaka shook hands with Robin. Both the sides were quite pleased with the deal. Throughout the presentation Sakura stayed out of Robin's sight, hopping that he wouldn't remember her. Even though she put up an act, she wasn't sure if it had worked.

After the meeting ended, Robin found Sakura hiding in the last row. His eyes lit up in remembrance while hers dulled at the sight of him.

"_Great…. He found me…"_ She inwardly groaned.

"I remember you! You were the girl at the club yesterday." He said, smiling up at her. Sakura didn't know how to respond so she awkwardly smiled back.

"I'm sorry, I was being too forward." He said, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Please don't apologize. It was-" But before she could complete her sentence Robin cut her off.

"No, it was totally my fault. Can I take you out for a coffee as an apology?" He asked still smiling at her.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." she started but Fujitaka – who was just about to leave – overheard that bit of their conversion and gave her a serious, stern look.

"Let me show you the way to the coffee shop sir." Sakura's shoulders slumped in resignation.

"Just call me Robin, Sakura," Robin said smiling even more. Sakura half wondered if his face didn't hurt from all the smiling he did. And so, she took him all the way to the coffee shop. Though Robin hadn't said it aloud, he really liked Sakura from the moment he saw her at the club and he wanted to know more about her. It was unusual for any girl to refuse a dance with him. Sakura too found Robin attractive but she didn't want to give in to her feelings so soon. She wasn't sure about his feelings for her.

"So tell me more about yourself. Do you go to the club very often?" He asked her casually. Sakura immediately got irritated.

"Robin, let me make this clear. I'm not interested in you," She snapped. Robin didn't expect her to say that.

_"She is so hot tempered and arrogant but that makes her even more irresistible."_ He would have chuckled but it was inappropriate.

"But we are having coffee together so it would be better if we got to know each other," He tried to sound serious.

"Let's start with introductions. Hi I'm Robin Mihara and I like reading books. You are…?"

"I'm Sakura Kintomoto and I love partying," Sakura replied automatically.

_"Why did I say that!?"_ She really wanted to kick herself and nearly did.

"Nice to meet you Sakura." He smiled brightly, AGAIN! "See, that wasn't so bad," he said. Unable to control himself any longer, he giggled slightly.

"What is it!? Why are you laughing?" She got irritated again.

"I'm sorry. But I kinda figured that out yesterday. Maybe we could go to the club tonight?" He sounded quite hopeful.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend and I don't want to go on a date with you. Now stop following me, we're here." She stuck out her tongue at him and went inside the coffee shop. They both quickly took seats at a table deep inside the shop. Or more accurately, Sakura took a seat and Robin sat in the seat across her before she could say anything.

"Good afternoon Sakura ma'am. The usual for you?" A waiter came up, smiling at her.

"Yes please Sam" She winked at him.

"And what will you have sir?" He looked at Robin up and down.

"A cold coffee," he says giving the waiter a look asking him to go away. The waiter returned his look with a look of equal power and left.

"What was that?" He was now irritated.

"That way I get my coffee with extra chocolate," She giggled at the look on his face. At least he didn't go overboard like Toya had done once.

_"Wow. All that just for extra chocolate,"_ Robin was surprised at the change in her behavior.

"Ok then. If you like games so much let's have a bet. The first person to finish their coffee in a single go without lifting their head wins," He made a plan to win over Sakura.

"What do I get if I win? Her interest showed through clearer than the full moon on a cloudless night.

"If I win you have to go to the club with me. But if you win, I will never flirt with you ever again." he says hoping that he wins.

"You're so on," No sooner had she said those words than the waiter brought them their coffee. Robin discovered that Sakura's 'usual' was a cold coffee with extra chocolate syrup.

Sakura and Robin get ready to drink their coffee. Robin counts backwards from three with his fingers and Sakura starts drinking her coffee as fast as possible when Robin makes a funny face making Sakura want to laugh and causing the coffee to spill on her dress. Robin then starts drinking his coffee and finished it in one gulp.

"This is so unfair," she says trying to clean the stain of her blouse.

"Don't make any excuses I won," Robin says laughing.

He then takes her phone and gives a call to his phone from her phone. He then saves his number in her phone.

"Now you have my number. I'll call you for your address. See you tonight." he says paying the bill and leaves.

Sakura was starting to really like Robin now. She dated random guys she met at the club but they didn't excite her as much as Robin did. She was really eager for their date.

She picked up her phone and called Tomoyo. She just had to tell her.

"Hey Tomoyo, can you pick me up from the coffee shop near our office? I sent my car for a wash."

"Sure. Maybe we could have lunch at the mall." Tomoyo sounded happy at the suggestion.

"Yes that would be great. And I have a lot to tell you," Sakura said excitedly. Her cousin picked up on it.

"What happened? Did you meet a new guy?"

"Patience my dear. I'll tell you everything when we meet. Come soon."

"I'll be there in five minutes," Tomoyo cut the call.

Later at the mall, Sakura told Tomoyo about Robin and how excited she was about their date.

"Tomoyo I need your help to select the perfect dress for tonight." She said through a mouthful of her burger.

"I have never seen you get so excited about a date," Tomoyo said, a little worried.

"That's because Robin is different. He is very handsome, successful and father likes him too."

"Sakura slow down. You just met him. Get to know him before you get serious about him. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry I've got it under control."

Sakura had started to think that maybe Robin is the guy she has always been waiting for. She just wanted to impress him, make him fall in love with her so that they could get married and live happily in London.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon shopping. Tomoyo selected the perfect dress for Sakura; A red mini dress and red stilettos to go with it. Sakura tried out the dress and showed it to Tomoyo.

"You look really hot. Robin will have to be careful; he might get a heart attack." Tomoyo said half jokingly imagining how any guy would react after looking at her.

"Tomoyo stop imaging things. Hope that we have a good date. Thanks for helping you're the best." Sakura says smiling at Tomoyo.

"Anything for my Sakura. Just be careful ok?" Tomoyo was worried about Sakura. She knew that Sakura was taking this date seriously and she hoped that Robin would take it seriously too. Sakura went inside the changing room to change back to her clothes when Tomoyo's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura could hear Tomoyo's voice through the door. Her cousin sounded excited when the other person on the phone responds.

"Thank you so much. I will be there soon," She happily said.

Sakura changed back into her clothes and came out to find Tomoyo still talking on the phone excitedly. Tomoyo put her phone down and hugged Sakura.

"Sakura I'm so happy. My dream is coming true. That was a person from Renown Designs on the phone. They liked my designs and are offering me a job of a junior designer. I have to go to their office before four," she says looking at her watch.

"Oh no, it's two already?"

"Tomoyo you won't be late if you leave now."

"Then what about you?"

"I'll take a taxi. Don't worry about me. I'm so proud of you." Sakura hugged Tomoyo.

"Now you go." She gently pushed Tomoyo towards the exit.

"I'll call you as soon as the meeting finishes. Bye," Tomoyo nearly tripped over as she ran out.

Sakura finished paying for her outfit and walked towards taxi stand. Unfortunately for her it was guys approached her from behind..

"Searching for a Taxi, baby? Don't worry I'll take you where ever you want to go." The tallest of them spoke.

Sakura started to run and took her phone out of her purse only to find its battery was dead. _"Why did the battery have do die now?"_ she thought. She soon bumped into an amber eyed guy.

"Please help me." She pleaded as her pursuers caught up to her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'll try my best to upload ASAP. **


End file.
